Far Future - Day 16
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 16 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Far Future - Day 16.png |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Far Future - Day 15 |after = Far Future - Day 17}} Difficulty This level is jam-packed with Jetpack Zombies, as well as some robotic zombies like the Mecha-Football Zombie. Luckily, the player is supplied with Blover and E.M.Peach to use. However, to attack, the player is not offered much firepower. Bonk Choy will only attack one zombie at a time, and is pretty weak in this level, because of the number of zombies that appear. Spikeweed is great in this level, as it can deal some damage paired with Infi-nut. Additionally, it cannot be pushed by the Mecha-Football Zombie. Citron is mainly used to deal with the heavy zombies like Robo-Cone Zombie. However, there are also Shield Zombies, so Bonk Choy and Spikeweed should be used to take them down. The player will be given four Power Tiles of the same type. Use these as an advantage, namely using them on Citrons to easily take out some zombies, or taking out robotic zombies. However, the number of Power Tiles will not suffice each lane, so the player will have to compensate for that and choose wisely. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = becomes available |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = becomes available, 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie12 = 1 3 4 2 5 |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note13 = 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie15 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note15 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 4 3 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies There are four Power Tiles and the given plants displayed in the infobox. *Save an E.M.Peach, Blover, Infi-nuts, and Power Tiles for later. Now, plant at least one Citron in each lane. Plant Spikeweeds near the last column. Be ready for Robo-Cone Zombies. *It will keep appearing over time for now. Try to kill them as fast as you can. Now use an E.M.Peach to stun them and then, plant Infi-nuts where you decide to plant them, then plant Bonk Choys behind them. Not only will it help you kill it fast, but it will also make Citrons save its projectile to deal damage to the stronger zombie. **Warning: Remember to use Blovers. Many Jetpack Zombies will come and pass over your plants. Both those two cannot deal splash damage and Citron's time to take another shot is very low. If you do not use a Blover, you will surely lose a lawnmower. *Now five Mecha-Football Zombies enter and you will have a hard time to deal them if you do not plant any Bonk Choys or Spikeweeds. You may put Power Tiles under Citrons and then use Plant Food if you want. But remember, you cannot dig them once you place them. *Remember to use E.M.Peaches to stun the machines when needed. Overall, it needs a good strategy to make this level easier. Gallery FR FF D16.png|First time reward Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-50-09.png|First flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-52-31.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-53-12.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo FF - Day 16 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 16 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF16 1.png|By FF16 2.png FF16 3.png|First wave FF16 4.png FF16 6.png|A lot of Mecha-Football Zombies gave me a hard time. They always push my Bonk Choy away from their Power Tiles. FF16 7.png|Final wave FF16 8.png|Now this is the time for Plant Food. FF16.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2_Stragety_FF 16.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-15-16-19-20.png|By SOFF16.PNG|By Screenshot_20180108_175115.jpg|By FF-16 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 16 - Infi-nut Wall - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Citron, Bonk Choy and Infi-nut - Far Future Day 16 (Ep.252)|By Trivia *In the level, only ten Citrons, ten Spikeweeds, four green Power Tiles, three E.M.Peach and three Blovers are given at a time. Bonk Choys are unlimited. How would you rate Far Future - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags